truth or dares
by Nyancat5
Summary: please submit in any character dares that you want
1. Chapter 1

okay so I am writing a new truth or dare fan fiction it is on any subject YOU guys will like i am going to ask you to submit in your new ideas here are the rules to the dares

1. no m rated dares (keep it T-)

2. no swearing dares

3. no character deaths

4. no to violent dares

5. DO NOT BE A ABSOLUTE PERVERT! (or i will hunt you down:0


	2. Chapter 2

nyancat5: hello i'am nyan cat 5 and this is truth or dare please welcome the adventure time characters!

finn: can we just get started already!

PB: calm down finn!

NYAN CAT 5: alright then lets get started!

nyan cat 5: so the first dare is from DragonXD it says "i dare FINN to give princess bubblegum a wet willie"

PB: what the heck no!

nyancat5: you have too!

finn: (stick his finger in his mouth than puts it in pb's ear)

NYANCAT5: eww that is so gross the next dare is from SALLY103 it says "i dare the ice king to do sing the do you like waffles song

ice king: no wait what?

finn:come on ice king do it for the ladies

(ice king stands up and does the song)

NYANCAT5; the next dare is from iamagummybear it says"lemon grab has to hug tree trunks"

tree trunks: ooh all right

lemon grab: that is UNEXCEPTABLE!

NYANCAT5: calm down lemon

lemongrab: i want pie!

pb: hug tree trunks already i dont want to be in the presence of the "fire princess"!

lemon grab: bubble gum! IS UNEXCEPTABLE!

thats all for now please comment i need your ideas!or privately email me remember the rules

1. no character deaths

2. no m rated dares!

3. please comment!㈷7


	3. Chapter 3

nyan cat: lemon just ate a hot ghost pepper

lemongrab: O MY LEMON EYES IT BURNS! IT BURNS I WILL GET REVENGE BUBBLE GUM! HA HA HA (and lemon grab passes out)

nyan cat: ok now for the rap battle from LPS and PB

pb: what?(she transforms into a rap battle person) i i have guys fighting over me yeAH enlightening me i am a princess i run my kingdom well isn't that swell been on adventures with finn you dont know the trouble i've gotten in i am pink you stink dont you know that you are a animal you have dorky theme song yeah guess what ? you are a monkey you smell like a butt

MIKA LPS: i am funny i got friends on my side yeah i can fight the tide you are so stupid hey wheres your cupid i get fed every day i wouldnt be better any other way! i have an owner you dont i dont need your advice do you ever think twice about dangerous things hey i dont need no diamond ring

PB: yeah anybody ever fall over you? you fling your OWN Poo! i have servants do you? or are you a monkey yeah that aint funky your name is mika? yeah your a freaka?

mika: you dont even exist are you following this? hows your life did you die today? did you get resurrected yeah your infected freak runs in your blood come to my neighbourhood!

nyan cat 5; whoah spicy right lemongrab?

lemongrab: (nods painfully)

nyancat5; who won? do you wnat more rap battles write reviews if yes but dont be to harsh!


	4. Chapter 4

nyan cat 5: hello! welcome to truth or dare! lets get started the first truth is for finn!

finn: lets just get this over with!

nyancat5: okay finn!the dare is " which princess do you like more? PB or flame princess?"

finn: WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? NO WAY AM I SAYING THAT! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE PRINCESS IN Ooo I DO I DO I DO! (finn draws his sword)

PB: calm down finn!

Jake: yeah buddy its just a truth

(flame princess walks over to finn)

flame princess: yeah finn maybe this will make you calm down

(starts making out with finn)

(the mad look in finn's eyes just starts to go away when PB rips them apart)

(flame princess gets MAAAAADDD! and screams)

Flame princess: DONT TOUCH MY FINN!

finn: *whispering* *i am nobodys i love all princesses*

PB: YEAH (she turns to flame princess) BUT HE LOVES ME MORE!

(PB puts a force field around her and finn and starts moving forward slowly)

Finn: what are you doing PB?

(PB jumps on finn and starts kissing him)

PB: i am sorry finn come on lets go!

(she and finn start walking off still in the force field)

Finn: i love you PB

PB: i love you too (she wraps finn in a hug)

(finn over pb's shoulder gives the flame princess his best smile and mouths "call me"


	5. Chapter 5

nyan cat: we don't have that many dares today so i encourage more reviews!but we have one and Pb s not gonna like it!

PB: not like what?

fiona: the dare

FiNN: since when did fiona get here!

fiona: well i am here now deal with it

cake: whats the dare?

Nyan cat 5: the dare is...PB has to kiss lemongrab

PB's eye starts twitching

fiona: no way! what! weird!

cake: i am about to barf!

jake: don't do it PB he probably holds some crazy sour disease or he has a...i don't know something! but just think of all those ghost peppers!

PB: i am terrified!

lemongrab: UNEXCEPTABLE!UNEXCEPTABLE!

nyancat5: i am sorry lemon if you don't then i could get fired

cake:(has a smirk on her face) well we wouldn't want that now would we?

iceking: that is gonna be entertaining

nyan cat uses her author powers but covers her eyes because she will never recover

lemon grab puckers up

PB: (closes one eye and her eye is twitching) she slowly gives lemon grab a one second peck

cake:OMG!

lady rainicorn:바로 세계에서 제이크를 미쳤다 고 미쳤다 고?

Jake: uh huh uh huh tots unicorn

fiona:that kiss was totally not hot!

(meanwhile finn is taking BMO and editing the picture that he took and trying toedit out lemongrab)

lemongrab and PB run around screaming, while fiona,finn,cake,jake,tree trunks, ice king, lady rainicorn, prince gumball, ice queen,marceline and nyan cat 5 take turns walking away


End file.
